I'm Feeling This
by MonOna
Summary: SONGFICT de I'm Feeling This - Blink 182.


BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN **I'M FEELING THIS** DE BLINK 182

Ojalá les guste :)

mONAAA 

* * *

Serías capaz de imaginar la batalla campal que se desarrolla dentro de mí, por el solo hecho de tenerte cerca mío, rodeándome con un tierno abrazo, mientras la idea de tomar una decisión final me toca y me hace estremecer? ¿Serías capaz de entender el miedo que me invade al pensar en que te alejes de mi y que se destruya la amistad por hacerlo mal? Y ahora... no, porfavor. En serio, no sonrías así, me asusta y me detiene.

**I'm feeling this...**

Pero si te alejas... ¿Cómo quieres que te abrace? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Es acaso que temes tanto como yo cuando sonríes? Acerco mi mano temblorosa a la tuya, aproximando mi meñique a una tímida caricia, suave, lentamente, buscando el asomo de una sonrisa en tu cara y a la misma vez temiendo por tu reacción. Pero veo tus ojos verdes brillar y que la distancia entre nuestras manos se acorta hasta unirlas. Tu mano transpira y tiembla, al igual que hace la mía...

**Place your hand in mine...**

¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? Puedo sentir tu mano envuelta en la mía, mientras observo tu cara voltear la mirada hacia tus pies. ¿Tienes miedo? Me gustaría tanto poder sacar el valor para expresarte los deseos que guardo de que confíes en mí, pero cuando trato de hablar las palabras no me salen... Tantas cosas que hemos hecho antes, donde el miedo sería natural, sin embargo son tu y tus labios quienes me hacen verdaderamente débil. Mas tu, ¿no lo sientes? ¿sientes acaso que no me atrevo? Y tu sonrisa se apaga...

**Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer...**

Amo tus ojos esmeralda, y su brillo, que ahora parece disolverse en el aire. Si no entiendes porqué me pasa esto... ¿Entiendes lo que siento? ¡Si no lo entiendes...! ¡Si tu no lo sientes...! ¡No quiero alejarme de tí! Me duele sentir la agonía, el fin de la vida de mi sueño... Pero nada cambia. Ahí, inmóviles y a la vez dubitativos veo tus labios. ¡Cómo me gustaría sellarlos y no tener que hablar para expresar, hacerte entender todo lo que te quiero!

**Where do we go from here, turn all the lights down now, smiling from ear to ear, our breathing has got too loud...**

Respiro y siento en el aire que tiemblas, que miras mis ojos y me indicas que estás feliz mientras te acercas a mí. Tu cuerpo y tus manos están junto a las mías, haciéndome sentir como nunca antes y queriendo permanecer así para siempre. Sonríes como solamente tu sabes, mientras tu cabeza se apoya y se aferra al calor de mi pecho, de oreja a oreja... Siento tu aliento, cálido y dulce, rozarme levemente...

**This place was never the same again, after you came and went...**

Te alejaría de mi. No creo que sientas lo mismo que yo... Pero no puedo, por que así me siento segura, y confiada, y no puedo actuar como debiera. Aunque quisiera que esto fuera más simple.  
- Me encanta estar junto a tí - dices, tan bajo que pareciera que no quieres que te oiga hablar. Tus ojos ahora miran hacia el piso, pero todavía me abrazas de tal forma que me haces tiritar, y aún acaricias mi mano como si fuera de porcelana. Y miras mi cara por el rabillo de tu ojo, a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa que casi sale de mi corazón... Porfavor, no te apartes de mí.

**Look to the past...**

Contigo sobre mi pecho, apoyando una mano y con la otra entre mis dedos, parece todo ser perfecto. Me gusta tanto verte así, feliz. Tus ojos turquesa brillando con toda su intensidad.  
- Tus ojos, Harry... Son hermosos... - dices, mientras los miras y te pierdes en ellos. Tu también eres hermosa.

**And remember...**

Y tomo tus manos para luego soltar una, ya decidida. Estoy aterrada, pero lo siento, hoy ya no quiero más amigos... Con mi mano levanto levemente tu mentón, a lo que respondes acariciándome la mano con delicadeza y ternura. Cierro los ojos y me acerco a tu cara, la que conozco aunque no la vea. Un torrente de adrenalina fluye por mis venas, afecta la temperatura de mi cara y me hace tambalear. Pero a la vez me fortalece. Y poso mis labios sobre los tuyos, aferrando mis esperanzas a que esto no termine jamás... I'm feeling this.

**And smile...**


End file.
